If I fall
by JudgeGooby
Summary: His eyes trailed over her unforgivable features her glossy, short hair her rigid, angular face that could have been made from polished stone. He imagined the warmth of her velvety fingertips lightly caressing his skin...
1. Insatiable Hunger

My first attempt at a Gaara/Sakura fic! Hope you NarutoNuts enjoy the first chapter and, no flamers please, constructive criticism is welcome!

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Gaara dashed through the verdant underbrush - he was on the hunt.

He was suffering from blood lust...and a kind of hunger, a kind that set his blood on fire and made his skin burn with anticipation. He was in...A "mood."

These 'moods' happened frequently, when his demon would become restless and frustrated.

To some, Gaara was barely human. Since birth, He had carried the one tailed raccoon shukaku.

He was considered vile and a monster for his past deeds. His reputation as the powerful Kazekage of the hidden village of sand made him one of the most feared and respected men throughout Japan.

A scent on the wind pulled his head to the right. There, in the light of the full moon, he could see a shape no more distinct than a shadow near the edge of the water. His eyes glistened in the dark as he backed up into the thick bushes. He was well concealed there. The water lapped gently onto the shore of the lake and he narrowed his eyes, trying to make out if the figure was a friend or enemy.

The cool wind off the water blew through him again, once more carrying the scent that had previously caught his attention. It made him lightheaded, and he had to reach out to steady himself. The carnal heart within his chest was beating rapidly now, and he knew that he had to find the source of the aroma. Crouching low, he continued to watch the dark figure move down the waterline. As the shape moved closer, it became more defined. Gaara could see that it was someone tall...someone lithe. At last he finally saw the familiar emerald eyes.

He smiled to himself. '_Such a foolish little girl, out here all alone.'_

It was now quite apparent that the dizzying scent was emanating from her, and he found himself digging his fingernails into a nearby tree trunk.

Sand escaped from his gourd, flowing down to the ground and slithering over the soft grass, only to come to an abrupt halt behind her.

'_Kill her...?'_ He involuntarily raked his fingernails down the bark. '_Or take her. Take her and then kill her. Kill her then take her? No, no, no...'_

Her beauty was playing games with his senses. She was startling in the glow of the moonlight - the way her short pastel pink hair coiled down around her ears and her bare rounded shoulders. She was perfectly quiet in the dark. Her walk was a glide, like a ghost soundlessly passing.

His mouth was open now, to allow for slow, raspy breaths; he had crouched on all fours close to the ground out of sight. His lean forearms were quivering so badly that he could barely hold his own weight. She had almost passed...he needed to act quickly. He didn't want to ambush her. That would cause her to scream and run, and draw more attention. That was the last thing he wanted.

As soon as she strode by his hiding spot, he quietly moved out onto the grass behind her. Clearing a short distance quickly, he paused to watch her hips sway and her delicate fingers sweep past her rear as her arms swung...and was suddenly hit once again with her aroma. It was overpowering now that he was so close to her.

He stumbled. Just at the girl began to turn to see what had disturbed the quiet, Gaara grabbed her by the wrist. As predicted, she opened her mouth to scream, but he was ready and clamped his other hand over it. He spun her around, her back to his thundering chest, and wrapping his bicep under her chin, he dragged her back into the Konohakure forest.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

I know the first chapter is pretty short; hopefully the next one will be longer :)

R&R please


	2. Don't Scream

I honestly didnt think I would update so soon, but I'm getting into this fic...I suppose its a good thing.

Thankyou all very, very much for the reviews!

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_He stumbled. Just at the girl began to turn to see what had disturbed the quiet, Gaara grabbed her by the wrist. As predicted, she opened her mouth to scream, but he was ready and clamped his other hand over it. He spun her around, her back to his thundering chest, and wrapping his bicep under her chin, he dragged her back into the Konohakure forest._

* * *

Gaara continued to drag the girl backwards through the dense foliage. She kicked wildly and tried to bite his hand, but he maintained his tight hold about her neck. His bicep under her chin, and she pulled down his it with both hands in an effort to breathe. She thrashed about, breaking twigs and branches and creating all manners of commotion.

The kazekage was becoming concerned. He hadn't really considered what was going to happen. He had no plan. He had acted on impulse…and he suddenly realized that he didn't even have anything to tie her up with. He mentally kicked himself just as the kunoichi drove her heel into his shin. He flinched slightly but kept his iron grip; the small sting of pain traveled up his spine, giving him gooseflesh.

It had been a long time since he had been with a woman, and he wanted to be able to leisurely take his time with as little resistance as possible. More importantly, he wanted it to be reciprocal.

When he found a suitable clearing, he paused to unbelt his trousers. Using the thick pliable leather as a gag, he fastened it securely around the back of the girls head and between her teeth. Her green eyes flared with her fear, confusion and anger, sand covered her wrists behind her back like a second skin. After all was said and done and he had a firm grip on her wrists, he was at a loss for what to do next.

_'This sort of treatment certainly isn't going to make her want to reciprocate anything.'_ He needed to sit down and think, if that was possible. His mind was still a haze of ravenous and blood thisty thoughts that were making him sweat and grind his sharp teeth. All of this seemed like an illusion, as though he was a far-off observer and his actions were being controlled by some other means.

The coolness of the night was beckoning fireflies from their slumber, and their small, strobing pinpricks of light made the thicket even more surreal.

He kicked the girls legs out from under her, and she landed squarely on her butt with a pained whimper. He crouched in front of her and did nothing but stare for a moment. She stared back in horror but was unable to squirm away, for the nearby vegetation was so thick.

His sand reached for one of her legs, closing tightly around her ankle. She let out another muffled shriek as he dragged her closer to him. Fireflies flashed around them, the tiny beacons shining in Gaara's eyes.

"Stop moving Haruno or I'll kill you," he whispered dangerously, without releasing her ankle he leaned forward and cupped her cheek in his hand, his grip tight so she could not turn away.

She stiffened at his touch and jerked her foot free, throwing a little kick towards his face for good measure.

"Look," he continued hoarsely, "I dont want to hurt you..." he trailed off, unable to continue, unable to look away. The look of fear on her face was exhilarating. It was exciting him. He felt shukaku waiting to eviscerate his prey, but there was a pang of sympathy for the silk-skinned, taut-bodied female cringing before him.

His eyes trailed over her unforgivable features - her glossy, short hair; her rigid, angular face that could have been made from polished stone. He imagined the warmth of her velvety fingertips lightly caressing his skin...

His own thoughts were making him sweat, and he knew that he would loose what little control he had at any moment. He reached out and took hold of the leather gag as he would a horse's reins, pulling her face close to his. She pulled back with all her might, but her strength was nothing against his. Especially in his current condition. The leather creaked under his grip.

"If you scream," he breathed into her ear, to make his point, the sand clenched around her ankle making her whimper in pain, while the kunoichi stared at him, he ripped the belt out from between her teeth. She sat panting and shaking, her eyes wide, then backed up defensively.

"I thought you said you didn't want to hurt me, Gaara," she said in a quivering, acid voice.

Suddenly he disapeared in a whirlwind of sand, and before she could even gasp he was behind her, hands barely touching her shoulders and his breath hot on her neck. sakura stood there rigid and unmoving. She was trying to control her breathing, but her heart was beating so erratically. It was as if she had just run five miles.

"That is true," he rasped, burying his face in her lovely hair. "but if you try to get me into trouble, well...we can't have that."

A cold prickle ran up sakura's spine.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

R&R please


End file.
